This is our world
by huldukonan
Summary: The year is 2175. Chrono, Rosette and Azamaria have been given a second chance in life but why?


_This is my first fan fic and the story starts many years after the ending of the anime. Hope you'll enjoy…. And by the way English isn't my first language so don't expect that ill write everything correctly. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own chrono crusade _

--------

Azmaria looked out the window of her small apartment, she couldn't see out, it looked like her house was inside a bigger one. She was missing her old life so much and so many questions that she needed answers for but couldn't get. It had been a week since she woke up in this strange place, she felt like she had just closed her eyes for one second and then opened them up again to fiend out she had been dead for years.

'_If I was in heaven why can't I remember it…'_

Ewan had said that it would have been harder for her to carry on her new life if she still remembered how heaven was like.

'_I wish that I could remember if only so that I know it is real'_

Remington was standing in the doorway and looking at Azmaria, He wondered if the others would recognize her right away. She had changed so much, died 16 years after the others. She looked like she was thinking about something important and he stood there for some time just looking at her but finally he decided to speak to her "What are you thinking?" She nearly jumped because she thought she was alone then she turned around and smiled "hmm nothing special, but are they also going to wake up…." She looked down and didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, he noticed "Chrono and Rosette, We are having some problems waking up Chrono but nothing you need to worry about, but we are going to wake up Rosette in few hours."

She looked up and had a serous look on her face "don't…..don't wake her up…not without him….I want him to be there for her when she wakes up" He looked at her and smiled "I guess we just have to try harder to wake him up then, I'll be going now get some rest, you need it" Then he waked out of the room.

Outside leaning against the wall was a young girl dressed in black, "you know what to do…" he said when he passed her and walked few steps and then turned around but the corridor was empty.

How long he had been there he didn't know

'_Is this hell'_

' _No this is something else…, where is Rosette?' _

He looked around but there was so much mist that he couldn't see much and every time he had gone looking for Rosette he would just end up where he started.

'_I must be paying for stealing her life, there is no other explanation for this'_

He suddenly felt like he was not alone, but still he couldn't see anyone. Who ever this was he didn't like him or her. The aura was strong, not human, not a demon but something else. He wondered what this thing that was around him was and what it wanted; a woman's voice drove him out of his thoughts

"If you're just going sit there then you're never going to be able to hold Rosette again"

He looked around but still couldn't see anyone then he saw something black forming on a rock near him and few minutes later he saw a young woman sitting there. She looked no older than 20 years old wearing a black dress and had black hair to match the dress, here eyes where old, sad and blue. There was something about her that made him not want to trust her, and also the fact that her aura was like no other he had seen.

"You know Rosette is waiting for you and so is Azamaria" she said and smiled. Chrono was not going to believe this stranger and hissed at her "who are you and who sent you!" She looked like she didn't like the fact that he didn't trust her and took her time to answer "my name is none of your concern and Remington sent me"

Chrono's heart skipped a beat when he heard that

"Why did he sent you"

"my, my all these questions that I don't want to answer….Remington will tell you but now you need to be a nice little boy and wake up" Crono didn't know if should trust her and she saw how hard time he was having in trusting her "Remington trusts me….that should be enough for you…for now" She stood up and walked to Chrono holding her hand out for him. "How do I know I can trust you?"… "you cant, but if you don't you wont see Rosette ever again" He wanted to se his Rosette more than everything so he grabbed her hand, and the moment he did so he felt like he could not breathe and everything went black.


End file.
